Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats
by yourstarAAR
Summary: I did an iTunes challenge with the CATS chatacters, and I did 15 songs. They get sucky towards the end because I was tired, but whatever. Rated M because Kiwi by Maroon 5 came on my shuffle, and also there's bad language. And violence I think... you know.. idk? lol xoxo love you :


**I've decided to do one of the iTunes challenge things, with CATS characters. I've read quite a few, and I thought it looked like it might be some fun, so here I go: I'm doing fifteen songs, I only listen to the song once, and I only have the length of the song to write the story. And yeah I know that it plays two songs by the same band in a row but it's cuz I have a lot of them on iTunes. :)**

**P.s. I was going back through and spell checking and it tried to say that every time I typed I'm, I really meant I is….and I don't understand…. XD**

I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction :) (if you can't tell its Macavity's thoughts lol)

I have to leave. That's the only way. All these damn Jellicles are idiots. I hate them all. One day, I'll kill them myself. Starting with my God damn father. He's the worst. Always believing that everyone has good in them. I obviously show that that's a fucking lie. I'm an evil cat. I love to hurt others, and I don't care. No. I won't kill dear old Dad first. I'll kill my brothers first, and make him watch. Then I'll kill him in front of the tribe. They worship him like a god. One day, they'll treat me like that. And I can have whichever queen(s) I want. I can't wait…

Ben Wah Balls by Blink 182 (hell yeah bitches that's my favorite song by them xD kinda hard to write a fic about it though :/)

I don't remember my dad…I know he left when I was little, but I don't remember anything about him. My mom won't tell me who or where he is. I guess I don't care.. I mean, he doesn't deserve my love, since he obviously didn't love me. I started dating this tom, his name is Macavity… Everyone in the Junkyard hates him but I love him. I was with him yesterday and he sang me this song and danced and I said it looked familiar. He stood me up and I danced the rest with him. I asked my mom and she said….that it was familiar because my Dad did that dance. So….I'm dating my father…..

I'm Lost Without You by Blink 182 (Btw….he left her for…Bella…..my…..OC...who's really me… lol)

"Please Misto, don't go! I love you!" I said through my tears. He looked at me with guilty eyes. "I…I love someone else, Vickie….I'm sorry….but…..I'm sorry…" He grabbed his bag, gave me one last look and walked out the door. I stared at the door, hoping that he would burst back through and come back into my arms, that we could act like this never happened and live our lives as we had, happily in love. At least, that's what I thought it had been like. It was only one side that felt that way. I curled into a ball and started to cry. I'm sure the whole tribe could hear my sobs. I don't care. I just want my Mistoffelees back. I love him. So much….

Maybe Baby by Buddy Holly (aw…I love him. his glasses 3 :D)

"Hey Teazer…I was wondering if maybe, you would go…to the Jellicle Ball with me..?" I timidly questioned. She stared at me for a moment. "Um…I kinda….have…..a…..date…" She said and looked around nervously. "Oh..who?" I sad sadly. "Uh….Tugger." "I thought Tugger was going with Bomba?" "Well…uh…you're wrong.." I knew she was lying. Maybe she'd like me one day…

Can't Stand It by Nevershoutnever :DDDDD

"I love you, Deme." "I love you too, Munk." I sighed happily as I walked out of our shared den. I really love him. I thought I'd never be able to get past the Macavity thing, but Munkustrap changed all that. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know he'll always be there to protect me and help me if I need it. I honestly think that he's the only tom I know who would do that for anyone. And I'm lucky enough to be his queen. My life couldn't be better right now. Well….maybe if Bomba stopped following Tugger around like a dog…..

Misery by Maroon 5

Sometimes Tugger can be so pissy… I mean….He just yelled at me the other day for asking where he'd been all night. I think he's hiding something…like…..another….queen…. But….I don't care. I love him, whether or not he loves me the same way. I'll put up with all the shit he throws at me. As long as he doesn't tell me about the other queens…I'll act like it doesn't happen. Then I wont know. Maybe I can tame him…I'm sexier than all the other queens, so he'll come to me in the end.

Nowhere Man by The Beatles (Sorrry I love Tumble but he is a background guy in the movie )

I really don't like being in the spotlight….Hell. I don't even really like being the center of attention around the other cats. They try to talk to me and I flip out and act like a mute. The only person I really talk to in Pouncival….But he's just so friendly it's impossible not being his friend. *Sigh* I just don't understand how Tugger does it. I dunno…..Maybe I'm just….a…..nowhere man.

Lost In Stereo by All Time Low (yeah…im having misto leave Vickie for me again. Lol I love Misto XD)

I watched Vickie dance around the clearing. She'd been dancing for hours. I thought this was supposed to be OUR time.. Looks like it's really just her time. Don't get me wrong, she dances great…But…can she really want to dance that bad that she cant not dance for a couple hours? It would have even been better if we danced together but no. Apparently she prefers to dance alone. I cant do this anymore. She chooses dancing over her relationships. "Hey Vickie?" "Yeah babe?" She said while she continued to dance. "I think….we need to break up." She stopped in her tracks. "Why?" "Because….you never want to spend time together. You always want to dance and that's it and I just cant do it anymore."

Fivetens in Harlem by Stereo Skyline (yeah I know this fic was retarded and I didn't know which couple to use so I didn't use names. Decide yourself. Oh well. Theres always one you don't like.)

"Come on! Hurry up!" She yelled as I tried to catch up to her. We were going to our clearing. We just woke up and she already wanted to dance. I couldn't help but love this queen. She was just my type. Energetic, sweet, funny, hot. Everything I could ever want. But she did tend to have more energy than I did. I didn't care though. She was everything to me.

Kiwi by Maroon 5 (okay..wow…..well. this was gonna be rated T until this happened lol theres so gonna be sex in this. The others should be cool though xD

"Let's go somewhere more…private…" Tugger whispered huskily into my ear. I wordlessly walked to his den. He followed. I shut the door behind him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our tongues battled each other for dominance. His right hand rubbed my thigh, the other was holding my side. My hands were both tangled in his mane. He set me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. His tongue found its way to my nipples, making me moan. After a few moments of this, he roughly shoved my legs apart, and slammed into me, making me scream. Grinning, he leaned down and kissed my neck. After we were done, he got up and walked out the door. Typical.

The Last Song by the All American Rejects (this fic…is….based off of my ex…. Lol I broke up with him for pretty much these reasons. There were others. But mainly these. Lol this song always makes me think of it.)

This is the last time I'm dancing. At least with him. I cant do it anymore. He's so clingy. He never lets me have queen time. He always has to be there, and he has to know exactly what I'm doing if he's not. And it pisses me off. I need my space. I've never been a huggy queen. I need a life outside of him. And he wont let me have one. Its impossible to breath around him. He smothers me with questions. Everlasting Cat, I hate questions. I'll break up with him after this dance.

Can't Buy Me Love by the Beatles

Mungojerrie came in with a bag. "What's that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Oh! Oi go' you som'in." I huffed. "Mungo, you know I hate presents.." "Yeah, but this is different..It's just a necklace." He handed it to me and I rolled me eyes. It was gold. I had finally had enough. "Mungo….you cant buy my love with gifts." That seemed like what he was trying to do. "Well, oi did'nt buy you anything. I stole it." I was silent.

Return the Favor by All Time Low (Wow these are starting to suck. As I get tireder and tireder, the stories get suckier and suckier.. sorry guys)

"I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING!" I yelled. Me and Tugger were having another fight. "LIKE HELL YOU DO!" I rolled my eyes. "I give you my ears when you need a listener, I stick up for you when the other toms get mad at you…I give you everything, Tugger. The only thing you give me is your body and that's only when youre pissed so its rather unpleasant on my end." He looked taken aback. "I don't please you? That's not what you said last night!" He yelled. "Is that really the only thing you latched onto? Out of that whole thing, you grab that? Everlasting Cat! You are so fucking full of yourself! I hate you Rum Tum Tugger! I hate you with everything I've got. I'm leaving." I said with eyes full of tears. He looked dumbstruck for a moment before he tried apologizing. I ran past him and out the door.

Family Reunion by Blink 182 (well the rules say youre supposed to do every song…and it's technically a song…I guess… well here's my try.)

"Here's all the cuss words I know, Pounce. Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd and twat." "Wait…turd, tits and fart are not cuss words." "Yeah? Well….then… I FUCKED YOUR MOM!" (wow that sucked so bad. Lol I didn't know what to do…)

Everybody Needs Somebody by The Blues Brothers (:D yay! Dan Aykroyd/Elwood Blues' deep voice 3333 but this story sucks xD)

"Now, my children, you all must know that one must have love in their life, or else you will end up like Macavity. Without the ability to love, he turned evil." Old Deuteronomy said. We all nodded our agreement. Then Munkustrap spoke up. "The Jellicle Leader is right. Macavity didn't used to be like this. He was one of the nicest cats most of us knew. But then, his love left him, and that's when he started to turn evil. Nobody could help him then."


End file.
